


Accident at the Mall

by littleangelava



Series: Duncan Sheperd ageplay blurbs [2]
Category: Cody fern - Fandom, House of Cards (US TV), House of Cards - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Accident, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, F/M, Mommy/little, Non-Sexual Age Play, mdlb, potty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: Duncan has a little accident while out shopping with his Mommy.





	Accident at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> DONT LIKE DONT READ! ABDL and MDLB themes!!!!!

You headed to the mall with Duncan, hoping for a fun afternoon between the two of you. You had to coax Duncan into going with you, all he wanted to do was stay home, hoping for some time in his headspace. But you hadn’t been out for a while so you told him you both could do that later.

After going to a few of stores you wanted to go to, you brought him to one of his favorite stores, it had fancy men’s clothing. You knew he needed some new ties for his work, especially when he had to go to those dreaded meetings. He reluctantly followed you in.

“Look at this one dunc!” You pulled the cutely patterned tie off the rack and held it up for him to see. He looked quite disinterested though. “Do you like it?” He shrugged a bit. You frowned.

Grabbing his hand you guided him over to the clothing area, and handed him a few turtle necks to try on. Knowing black or grey were his favorites you grabbed those too. Duncan fidgeted beside you as you held up the sweaters on him, seeing how they would fit.

“You alright, baby?” You asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, stopping his fidgets for a moment. He shook his head no, and you frowned again. He wasn’t usually like this in public. It was almost as if he was slipping again.

“Tell me what’s wrong, sweetie.” You whispered to him, knowing he was embarrassed in front of all the people in the store, though none of them were paying any attention. You gave him a loving glance, reassuring him.

“I-I gotta go to the bathroom.” He mumbled, picking at his sweater and tugging it around his hands. You pouted at him teasingly, and guided him to the dressing room.

“Well try on your clothes first baby, then we’ll get you to the potty.” You tease him, placing the clothes in his arms. His eyes widened at the use of the childish word, he glanced around quickly, realizing there was no one around then relaxed. You pushed him into the dressing room and then sat down in the waiting area.

You scrolled through your phone waiting on him, after about ten minutes you heard a quiet whimper come from his changing room. You stood up and rushed to the door, knocking softly. “Everything okay, Dunc?”

“N-No.” He mumbled, unlocking the door and opening it slightly, enough for you to see his distressed look. You glanced down and saw a small wet patch on his jeans. He had wet himself, you inwardly cooed at him, taking in the sight of his puffy eyes and his hands reaching down to cover himself. He never usually had accidents like this when you were out, but then again you hadn’t been in public with him when he was little. When he was in his headspace he was used to wearing protection. “I-I had an accident, I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled, gazing down at his feet, you put a finger under his chin and kissed his nose.

“It’s okay little one, I think you were needing a new pair of jeans hm?” You asked him, he nodded a little, though you could tell he was still embarrassed. You quickly went and picked up a pair of blue jeans in his size and purchased them, then went back to his dressing room.

“Here baby boy, let me help.” You cooed at him, your fingers reaching down to unbuckle his belt, letting his pants fall to his feet.

“Are you sure iss okay?” He whispered, using his quiet baby voice. You nodded up at him helping him step through his soaked jeans, and then replacing them with his brand new ones.

“Of course, little boys have accidents.” You told him, knowing he would blush and get embarrassed. Which is exactly what he did. He bit his lip as you situated the new jeans on his hips and zipped and buckled them. You patted his bottom and kissed his cheek, “There you go big boy! Now let’s head home, ok?” He nodded his head, his hair flopping around his forehead.

You put his old jeans into your purse, luckily you brought a big one this time, and exited the store, not bothering to purchase anything else. You grabbed Duncan’s hand, walking him to your car. Placing the shopping bags in the backseat, you opened up the door for him, and buckled him in, though Duncan protested a lot to your help. But you shrugged him off, telling him he was too little to do things by himself, which made a pout form on his face, along with a cherry blush.

You buckled yourself in and started your car, but looked over at Duncan, who still seemed embarrassed from his accident earlier. “Hey big boy,” you patted his thigh, getting his attention, “How bout when we get home, momma will put you in a nice diaper hm?” He shrugged his shoulders, though you could tell he was fighting back a smile.

“Okie, momma.” He replied, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. You patted his leg once again, and started driving out of the mall parking lot.

What a handful, you thought. ;)


End file.
